Trying to Escape
by pheonixalchemist
Summary: Ed tries to avoid mustang but will a certain brother betray him for his own sake! And what is Roy keeping in store for a certain young alchemist.[RoyXEd, T but rating change for later chapters]AN: newley restored for eye pain


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...

Me: MWA HAHAHAHA i will make you suffer Edo-kun!

Ed: Al she's scurring me. Oo

Al: Be afraid Nii-san...be very afraid OO

Roy:Hey shrimp how do we know your too small to se

Ed: WhO yOu CaLliN a SpEcK oF dUsT sO sMaLl YoU dOn'T eVeN nOtIcE iT!

Roy: ...you.

Ed: I'm gonna go kill myself now TT

Roy: you go do that fullmetal shrimp.

Ed: You'de like that wouldn't you aha..ahaha...ahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ovo I need anestetics!

Me/Roy/Al: O.O W-T-F mate!

Me: On with the Fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: "TRYING TO ESCAPE"

As Ed and Al arrived at Central they spoted Colonel Mustang outside talking to a very pretty young lady.

As usual Ed tries to find a way to sneak by them, unfortunatly this time it fails. (AS ALWAYS!)

"Damn-it there in front of the building!" Ed screached. "So...what does that have to do with the examination?" Al questioned in response.

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk to the colonel and his bimbo" Ed said before getting scolded by his 'little brother' "Nii-san, that's not very nice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I wonder if I could sneak in through that open window over there!" ed pondered the thought then was pulled back from lala land by his

brother sugesting the worst possible idea.

"Why don't we just use the front doo-" "No!" interupted Ed while motionomg for Al to follow him.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

(AFTER THEY WERE OUT OF SITE)

"Phew.. that was close!" ed panted

"Why are we hiding? It seems more intense than usual Nii-san." Al questioned hoping for a lagitimate answer. Ed started to blush a bit, but remained silent.

"Oh..now I get it, did something happen between you and the Colonel that i should know about!" Al asked giggling a little.

" Who..who..who gave you that stupid idea?" Ed said now completely red.

"Nevermind, but do I have to be you'r stool again? I mean.. can't you just make a ladder to get taller and all?" asked the giant suit of armor.

"ArE yOu ImPLiEnG tHaT i'M sHoRt!" ed belowed.

"uhh..."

(AL THEN RUNS 4 HIS LIFE)

"Al I promiss not to get mad if you come out." ed said with a wicked voice that cracked a little.

"You'll just hit me anyways brother!" said a voice from behind a crate. "Aha.. so there you are, come here you tin can!" ed screamed running behing the crate only to find a tape recorder. 'Damn he knew what I was going to say. Am I that predictable..' Ed thought to himself

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

(MEANWHILE BACK AT AL'S HIDEOUT)

"Even though getting beat up doesn't hurt me I still don't like it." Al thought to himself, but at the same time Ed had a glimse of a metal substance and

decided to sneak behind it just to see if it was Al. "I wonder what ed's up to..." Al said to himself outloud.

Ed is now only mear feet behind the hiding suit of armor.

"He's probubly just making that ladder, boy does he need it!" Al joked with himself.

"Ahem..." Ed half coughed to get Al's attention. but of-course he didn't hear it. "I wonder if my small brother would like some help?" Al asked himself.

Ed's eyes widened at the self comment his brother had just made aloud. "I know he hates milk, but the Colonel said it would help him grow taller.

Man why does Ed have to be so short..?" Al questioned with a sigh

ED WAS NOW FOAMING OUT THE MOUTH

"WhO ArE yOu CaLLiNg As SmaLL As a GrAiN of sAnD That YoU NeEd A MiCrOScOpE To SeE!" Ed fumed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay that's a wrap.

Ed: YOU MADE MY BROTHER MAKE FUN OF ME!

Me: It was fun too. XD

Ed: I wish you would just dissapear!

Me: vanishes with a puff of smoke

Al: Nii-san you killed the writter! Readers only your reviews can save her now!

Ed: Don't you think this is just a scam to get more reviews...

Al: SHHH! Nii-san you're not supposed to say that.


End file.
